hypotheticalcitiescountriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Moosha al-Shehadeh (2020-2036: Road to WW3)
'Moosha al-Shehadeh '(October 17, 1979-December 18, 2025, age 46 at death), was a Pakistani solider and native of Pakistan. He was briefly Emergency Leader of Bhutan under a coup government for 3 days from December 15, 2025 to his death on December 18, 2025. He was killed by a Indian solider during a counter-coup by India and the original Bhutanese government. Following a coup on the night of December 14, 2025, in which the Pakistani government ruled over Bhutan as a foreign occupation for about 10 hours, he was granted the role of President of Bhutan on the morning of December 15, as a Pakistani-Chinese puppet. He immediately dissolved the government and extended the president's role to be a total dictator, before renaming the president to "emergency leader" on December 16. His 72 hour reign of terror saw about 1,500 Indian-native residents either imprisoned or executed. Early life Shehadeh was born in Sialkot, Pakistan, near the disputed border with India on October 17, 1979. He was a youth athlete, participating against India in many sports during the late 1980's. He became a journalist in 1995, writing for a state newspaper until 2003. He retired early in 2005, being one of Pakistan's richest men. Military career After his family was killed in a terrorist attack in Afghanistan, which the government persuaded into making the public think was India's fault in October 2019, he joined the Pakistani military, to get revenge on India and the west. After he was removed from the military in 2021, he became a leading figure of the 2022 Pakistani revolution, eventually being promoted to a high-end general after the revolution succeeded in 2023. He was soon assigned to a task force that was to tear apart India from the inside out. In 2024, they sent supplies to pro-Pakistani and Chinese revolutionaries in the south of India, and some in Nepal the following year. He became the head of the task force, and on December 12, 2025, was assigned a operation to overthrow the government of Bhutan. Final days, coup in Bhutan and death On December 13, 2025, he left to Bhutan, landing at a secret airstrip near the Chinese border. He heard that the Chinese task force was killed on December 14 when a lightning storm caused their helicopter to crash into a mountain, killing the 10 members of the force and pilot. The coup continued forward and on the evening of December 14, his task force arrived at Paro Airport on a Boeing 747, loaded with weapons and explosives. When the guards refused to let them pass, they opened fire on civilians and guards at the airport. After a 2-hour shootout with guards and later police, Paro Airport was secured under Pakistani hands. They then marched to the Dechencholing Palace, and demanded entry. The guards, seeing this as a coup attempt after hearing of the attack on Paro Airport, refused, and had secretly evacuated the government to New Delhi during the shooting. They then used explosives to force themselves in from the sides, flanking the guards and destroying the one military regiment located in the area. Meanwhile, the Royal Bhutan Army was scrambling to deploy to the capital to foil the coup. They entered the palace, securing it in about a hour with no-one being hurt, and the remaining 15 members of government in the palace surrendered themselves. The remainder of the army had retreated to India early on December 15, and around sunrise, Shehadeh was placed as president of Bhutan. He renamed the role to "Emergency Leader of Bhutan" and was responsible for multiple massacres of Indians in Bhutan, as well as the mass concentration and imprisonment of many of the Buddhist followers that they could find (so about 1,200). The Islamic Republic of Bhutan was declared about 22 hours before his death, as Indian forces secretly crossed the border in a invasion on December 18. By 7 pm that evening, a Indian-Bhutanese task force landed in Dechencholing Palace, looking for any members of the Pakistani task force, they would only kill 1, taking the other 10 as prisoners of war. They also found Shehadeh, who opened fire on them. They shot him 18 times before he slumped to the ground dead. His government was thereafter no more, and Pakistani forces retreated, eventually being picked up by the Chinese at the northern edge of Bhutan.